Just Typical Days
by Nightlight's Shadow
Summary: You might not think hair licking and pink beards are ordinary, but for the Guardians, it's just another day. Though that pink hairspray will take weeks to wash out...
1. Chapter 1 - Skype and Slapping

**Welcome to my first RoTG fanfic! Sometimes, you really do have to slap someone, you know? :) Hope you guys like it! :) Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Jack's eye twitched. He was getting irritated while Tooth was sticking her fingers in his mouth. Suddenly, he snapped. Jack slapped Tooth's hand away from his mouth, freezing some of her feathers in the process. Tooth sort of stared a him for a bit, and Jack felt bad.

"Sometimes, you just have to slap someone," he said matter-of-factly. Tooth looked hurt for a moment, but then saw the mischievous look in Jack's eye and grinned.

"You know what..." she said, grinning evilly. "You're right!" Jack was confused for a moment, then realized what was about to happen. He took to the air just as Tooth reached out her hand to slap him back. "Jack! No fair!" she yelled up to him where he was cowering in the topmost corner of North's workshop. Bunny, who had been standing around, glanced up.

"Tooth," he said, raising one eyebrow while he picked at his nails. "You do know you have wings, right?" Jack groaned. If Tooth had just stayed ignorant...

"Oh yeah!" she yelped, remembering her wings, which were currently holding her hovering in the air. Using them to flit up towards Jack, she yelled, "SLAP WARRRRR!" Jack ducked and let the wind push him up to stand on top of the globe as Tooth very nearly crashed into the wall.

Laughing, Jack let his guard down and got the shock of his life when Tooth unexpectedly sailed through the air towards him and got in a hard slap across the cheek.

"Ow!" Jack recoiled, rubbing his cheek. Despite the uncomfortable stinging, he grinned at Tooth. Just as he was about to retaliate, North made an appearance.

"Everyone!" he said, raising his arms. Bunny stood up straight from where he leaned on a supporting post, and Jack and Tooth flew back down from the globe. As they did so, Jack whispered, "This isn't over!" Tooth merely grinned.

"The preparations have been made, we are now free to use what the children call 'internet'." North said excitedly. He'd heard about the internet and computers via Jack, who spends much of his time stalking nonbelievers and reading what they read on the internet over their shoulders. Unfortunately, he's also seen some things that will have scarred him for life, but he wasn't about to tell the other Guardians. The Guardian of Fun has a reputation to uphold, and gagging at the memory in front of Bunny would not be good for it.

"Great!" Jack said, doing a backflip in midair. "Now I can show you the wonderful world of the world wide web!"

North looked at Jack strangely. "What is this "world wide web" anyways?" he asked curiously.

"Why don't I show you, instead?" Jack flew out of the room and into the one that served as North's "computer room". Since he was the only one that had electricity (which confused Jack to no end, where do you get electricity at the North Pole?), North's workshop was the only of the Guardian's various homes that had a computer, or for that matter, any sort of electrical device.

Jack booted up the computer and opened the web browser. (He was confused about this one too. Where do you get WiFi here?) He typed in an address, pressed enter. And hovered in the air as he waited for the page to load. When it finally did, Jack typed in something else and stepped back to let the others see. "Ta-da!" he announced, spreading his arms wide.

The page was on a program called Skype, and Jack was logged in as Fr0stBoy44. It was on the contacts page, which showed a wide array of people. There was ToothLuver, YetiFan84, HopHopHop1234, Dreamlord, NightmareFuel, The_Believer, and Light_to_Shadow.

"Woah!" Tooth gasped. "Who are all these people?" Jack smiled proudly.

"Actually, the first four are you all. I made you guys accounts." Jack grinned. "Bunny, you're HopHopHop1234, Tooth, you're ToothLuver, North, you're YetiFan84-" North groaned "-and Sandy, you're Dreamlord." Sandy, who had previously sulked in the background because the narrator forgot about him in the beginning, perked up when he heard his username.

Bunny, who Jack expected to complain about his username, said nothing. Tooth was the first one to voice an opinion.

"Aww, Jack! You picked the perfect name for me!" she cooed. North was banging his head against the wall.

"Please tell me I can change it?" he asked hopefully, turning to Jack. Chuckling, Jack shook his head.

"Say, Jack?" Bunny said, finally speaking up. "Who're the other three?" Jack grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask!" he beamed. "The_Believer is Jamie, Light_to_Shadow is another of my believers I've gotten to know, and NightmareFuel is... Pitch."

"WHAT?" the other four Guardians shouted as one.

* * *

"Heheh, yeah... Funny story..." he said nervously. "I, uh, was fooling around with Skype on Jamie's computer one day when I accidentally came across Pitch's Skype. Just for shits and giggles, I called him, and I was surprised when he picked up. At first he was all like, 'hey frostbite, why you calling me, you wimpy winter wonderland?' But after we started chatting, and I got to know him better, I realized he wasn't a bad guy, really."

North was just about to respond in exasperation when he jumped in surprise. The computer had just emitted a loud, old-school phone noise. Suddenly, it sounded again. "What..?" he wondered aloud. Jack turned to the computer.

"Oh look! Shadow's calling!" he said happily. Jack picked up the call and a girl came into view. She had dyed silver hair and a headband with cat ears attached on her head. Her eyes were a sparkling hazel.

"Hey Frosty!" she said. She had a mischievous voice that alao had a smooth, persuading tone to it. It wasn't hard to tell she had used it many a time to get out of a tricky situation. "How's it going?" Jack grinned.

"It's been cool, Shad." The girl shot him a death glare, but he payed no heed. "You know how you've wanted to talk to the other Guardians?" All anger vanished from Shadow's eyes.

"Ooh, yes yes yes!" she squealed in a fangirly way. Jack grinned and moved away from the screen to reveal Tooth, North, and Sandy, who were watching from behind the Winter Spirit. Shadow squealed again. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! The Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, and Sandman!" Shadow tried to cool down. After all, she didn't freak when she met Jack. Unfortunately, she couldn't calm her overly excited brain.

Tooth smiled. "Hi there!" She sat down on her knees on the chair in front of the computer that Jack had abandoned. She was a bit uncomfortable because of his lingering cold on the chair, but kept smiling. "Call me Tooth."

Shadow nodded and smiled, finally beginning to calm herself. "I'm Shadow. Pleasure to meet you, Toothy!" she grinned as Tooth rolled her eyes. Bunny walked up behind Tooth and stood behind her chair as he leaned on it.

"Call me Bunny," he said cheerily. "Nice to meet cha, sheila." Shadow nodded enthusiastically. Finally, Sandy pushed his way into view.

_Hi, _Sandy wrote in golden letters above his head. _Call me_ Sandy.

Shadow grinned. "Heyo, Sandaddy!" She gave him a nickname. Sandy facepalmed and floated out of view, while Jack laughed raucously. North grinned and waved to Shadow, but made no move to introduce himself. He'd do that later.

"Man, you guys are ridiculous!" he wheezed. "I'm sure you guys and Shadow will be good friends." Sandy peeked out from behind his fingers, grinning. Tooth smiled at Jack and North laughed, while Bunny produced a carrot out of thin air and munched on it.

"I'm sure we will, Jack!" Shadow said upbeatedly. "I'm sure we will!"

* * *

**And there you have it! The first chapter to my new fanfic! Like it? Love it? Hate it, even? Leave a review, favorite it, and follow it. Bye for now!**

***waffles rain down as I ride off into the sunset***

**~Shadow the Queen of Wafflez~**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Crazy One, and Pitch

**Hi peoples of the Fanfiction universe! I have returned with the second chapter. This one is dedicated to Frosty Sparrow for being my first reviewer! Thanks so much, your feedback is appreciated. This chapter gets a little more exciting, just wait and see...**

* * *

North stepped towards the computer screen, nearly extending a hand for Shadow to shake before he remembered she couldn't take it. "You know me as Santa, but call me North." He smiled widely.

Shadow grinned. North's laughed sounded like sleigh bells, despite his heavy Russian accent. While she, North, Bunny, and Sandy chatted for a while, Tooth and Jack were having a sort of silent war.

Both were flitting about the room, silently trying to slap each other. Silently, just because they didn't want to interrupt the others' conversation, and slapping each other just because Tooth had basically declared war on Jack half an hour before. (Sandy had taken a seat in the chair Tooth had abandoned)

Jack ducked and dodged nimbly through the air, and both were thoroughly tired out before long. Jack had restarted the slap war by getting Tooth's cheek while she was distracted, and he spent the rest of his time avoiding Tooth's payback. Now, while he was slumped against the wall, tired out, Tooth reached out and got him across the top of his head.

"Ow!" he said, without really meaning it. "I thought we were on time-out!" Tooth chuckled.

"You may have been, but I never was!" she danced away through the air, but as Jack made to follow her, he was distracted by Bunny.

"Hey, frosty, Shadow has a question for you." He motioned to the screen. Jack shot a meaningful glance at Tooth before floating over into Shadow's line of sight.

"There ya are, Jackie!" she cooed. Jack rolled his eyes. "One of my other friends wants to call me, think we could do a group call?"

"Okay!" Jack agreed. "As long as its not..." Unfortunately for Jack, he was too late to say her name. Her head popped up, pushing Shadow's to the side until they shared the screen. Jack groaned.

"Hey Jack," the new girl, named River, said coolly. Jack groaned again. "Long time no see." The other Guardians wondered why Jack seemed not to like her, she appeared kind enough.

River had long, straight black hair that looked like a sheet of cascading water. She had ocean blue eyes with pale skin, and she wore big glasses with thin black rims.

Looking past Jack, River saw the other Guardians and went into fangirl mode. She squealed excitedly, nearly blasting out everyone's eardrums except Jack's. Having met her before, he knew what to expect, and had put in earplugs he kept in his hoodie pocket just for this type of thing. River tried to seem cool, but she was really a just another squealing fangirl. Shadow was at least somewhat decent.

After composing herself, River was introduced by Shadow. "This is my BFF, River!" she said happily. "She might seem like an overly, cheerfully, and loudly obnoxious fangirl, but deep down she's sort of normal." River glared at her screen, no doubt in the direction of Shadow, but she said nothing.

North grinned, and was this time the first rather than last to introduce himself. "I'm North, though you probably know me as Santa Clause. It's good to know there are teenagers out there who haven't lost their belief yet." he smiled, looking at each of them, who both looked to be about thirteen. River grinned back at him.

"I'd never stop believing!" she said proudly, thumping a fist to her heart. North laughed his sleigh bell-like laugh again.

"I don't doubt it." he said, then introduced Sandy. Sandy and River exchanged a brief conversation about the importance of a good night's sleep and had a little dispute about whether or not jelly doughnuts were a good subject for a dream or not, before it was Tooth's turn with introductions.

"Hello! Call me Tooth. I'm sure you know who I am." she said cheerfully. Shadow and River both grinned, and Tooth instantly inspected each girl's teeth. "Shadow! Good brushing, but you need to floss more!" Shadow cringed and muttered an apology. Tooth then rounded on River. "You need to do a little more of both! Look how painfully yellow your teeth are!" Tooth moaned and River pulled back from the screen a little, closing her lips. Then, Bunny hopped into view.

"Tooth, give em a break!" the Pooka said. "I'm Bunny." He munched on his carrot, and Shadow unwittingly thought of Bugs Bunny. She was tempted to shout out, "What's up, doc?" Tooth blushed, then laughed.

"Sorry," she apologized cheerily. River and Shadow waved it off easily.

"Say, Jack?" Shadow said suddenly.

"Waht?" Jack said warily. The glint in her eye warned her that whatever she had in mind wasn't going to be good.

"Add Pitch to the call. I want to meet him." Jack stood there, gaping.

"But-"

"No."

"He-"

"Nay."

"You-"

"Nil."

Jack groaned. "Fine..." He mumbled. Shadow nearly screamed with delight. Jack fiddled with the computer for a moment before another screen popped up on the monitor, splitting the space three ways between River, Shadow, and it.

"Hello? Pitch?" Jack said. Pitch's face slowly came into view. Tooth shuddered. He was creepy, and she still didn't forgive him for kidnapping her fairies.

"Who...?" His voice came quietly, silky and smooth, like a shadow. Of course, he practically was one, with being draped in blackness half the time. You know, Boogeyman and all that jazz.

"Right, right," Jack laughed. "This is Shadow, the one I told you about-" Shadow waved, smiling. "-and that's River, the crazy one." River grinned insanely.

"Hey!" Shadow pouted. "I thought I was the insane one!"

"You are," Jack promised. "River is merely crazy, while you are full-out insane." Shadow seemed happier with this, so Jack turned his attention back to Pitch.

"So, Pitchy-poo, how's it going in your dank little caves? Like my present?" Pitch held his face in his hands.

"No, I do not like your little gift, you overgrown snowman!" he said whinily, waving his arms around in the air. "That was so not cool!"

Jack laughed. "What? You don't like an endless amount of hyperactive chipmunks in tutus running wild around your home?"

"NO, I DON'T!" Pitch bellowed. Jack laughed even more. North raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you actually did that?" he asked, dumbstruck. Jack nodded proudly.

"Yep!" He grinned mischievously, while Shadow and River were laughing like maniacs in the background. River soon fell backward in her chair with a loud bang, generating even MORE laughter from Shadow, who unintentionally imitated River and fell backwards. By now, everyone was laughing, even Pitch, who's laughter sounded lighter and more kind than it should be.

"Well," Pitch said, after the laughing any choking on saliva had finished. "I have things to do, and a few more chipmunks to round up and set free. Thanks for the laugh, Frost!" He grinned, then signed out of the call with a tap of a button. River and Shadow's screens returned to sharing the monitor.

"Wow..." Shadow said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Jack, that's so awesome. Teach me the art of pranking, master!" She bowed down to her computer and Jack adopted a regal stance.

"Of course, good pupil. I shall meet you later to discuss the amazing art." He and Shadow both broke out into grins and threatened to start laughing again, when Tooth spoke up.

"I think I'm going to head home for the day, guys," she said, yawning. It had been a long day since North had called her, Sandy, and Bunny to his workshop seven hours earlier and explained Jack's suggestion of setting up the old computer North never used.

North nodded in understanding. "Go and get some rest, Toothiana." He turned to Bunny. "You too." Bunny opened a tunnel immediately.

"Thought you'd never ask," Bunny said before disappearing into his rabbit hole. The only sign it had ever been there was an orange pansy that sprung up from beneath the floorboards. While North wondered whether or not he'd have to water the flower, Tooth had said her goodbyes and flown off.

North turned to Sandy, who nodded and left via an open window. Now, Jack and North were the only ones who remained at the pole. Shadow pouted.

"Awh! We're the only ones left!" she whined, sitting back in her now standing chair. Jack did likewise in the chair he stole from Sandy (who had been sulking in the corner before North had asked him to leave).

North yawned. "I must say Jack, its been fun, but I really should get back to my work." Jack, Shadow, and River all protested, but he waved them off and left.

"Ugh!" Jack moaned, turning ircles with the swivel chair. "Now its no fun!" River and Shadow nodded in sad agreement.

"At least we can have waffles?" Shadow suggested, holding up the plate of waffles that was constantly by her side. Jack waves her off.

"Nah. I have to get back to work anyway. See you." He powered down the computer after ending the call, and left to go put a frost over Russia.

* * *

**So, did that satisfy your hunger, Frosty? ;) There will be more to come!**

***leaves as waffles rain down once more***

**~Shadow the Queen of Shadow Waffles~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams and Hair Licking

**Heehee! I got another reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to ALL of my reviewers, and to my real-life best friend, whom I based River off of. She didn't love her character, so I put a little more work into making River awesome this time around! If you love River, review please! Now, on with the show!**

* * *

"Haha!" Jack grinned as he raced through the streets of Burgess. He'd just finished frosting over Russia and giving Canada a huge blizzard, so now he was resting by his lake. He tapped his toe onto the ice, and frosty patterns blossomed from it, quickly spreading out and covering the ice in an artist's work.

"Jack!" Jamie called, running around the edge of the ice. He'd never liked ice skating, and disliked it even more when Jack told him how he died and became a Guardian. "I've got big news!" He sounded not happy and excited, but worried and sad. When he reached Jack, he stopped and faced the ground.

Jamie was now about 14 years old. It'd been a few years since the Pitch incident, but nothing major had happened since, if you don't count the invasion of tutu-wearing chipmunks. (After their conversation with Pitch three days ago, said Boogeyman had let the chipmunks run rampant around North's workshop. Unfortunately for Pitch, this backfired, as most of the yetis merely stepped on the rodents and squeezed the life outta them. They still caused enough damage for North to want revenge, though.) So now, Jack was sitting by his lake pondering ways of revenge. But i'm getting off track. Where was I?

Oh yeah. Describing the new-and-improved Jamie Bennett. So, the kid's now about Jack's heigh and let's his brown hair flop over one eye. It's very messy, and usually hidden under a winter hat much like North's, only blue and white in colour. He still wore his old blue vest, and settled for jeans and a long-sleeved shirt most of the time.

"We're moving..." Jamie mumbled sadly as Jack put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Jack said, trying his best to smile reassuringly. Jamie looked up. "Wind can take me wherever you're going to visit you."

"No Jack! The point is, you CAN'T go there!" Jack raised an eyebrow. "WE'RE MOVING TO AUSTRAILIA!" Jack stumbled backwards and everyone in the park turned to look at him. Jack deflated.

"I guess i could... No... No?..." Jack groaned. "I can't think of anything! GOD DAMN TUTU-WEARING CHIPMUNKS!" He screamed this last bit into the sky, startling some passing geese. Jamie, in spite of himself, broke out into laughter.

"So, that chipmunk I saw the other day wearing a tutu, that was you?" Jamie laughed. "Shoulda known." Jack chuckled and nodded, but the sad aura soon returned to both of them.

"Come visit Burgess some time," Jack suggested. "I'll be here... I live here, after all." He sighed as Jamie nodded. Then suddenly, a wide grin spread across the boy's face.

"APRIL FREAKING FOOLS, JACK FROST!" Jamie screamed in Jack's ear. Jack jumped about twelve feet in the air, then floated slowly back down, rubbing his ear.

"What the..." Jack muttered as Jamie ran off, the whole park's gaze fixated on him once again. Then, realization hit Jack. It was April first... April Fool's Day.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pole...

Tooth quietly logged into her new Skype account, and looked around the website,1 figuring out how everything worked. She glanced over her shoulder guiltily; it was the dead of the night and she had snuck in while North and the Yetis were sleeping to use the computer.

She had a plan for Jack. She wanted to get him back for slapping her; he'd gotten her on her way out of the Pole three days ago. Tooth found Pitch's Skype, added him as a contact (along with all the others, since she was doing this) and called him. It took a minute for him to pick up, which he did, and he stared silently at her for a while.

"Why are you skyping me? I thought for sure you hated my guts ever since I kidnapped your fairies and stole all the teeth." Pitch asked curiously, narrowing his eyes.

Tooth grinned. "I need your help," she murmured. Pitch perked up.

"Oh? How so?"

Quietly, Tooth explained the plan to Pitch, ended the call, and made her way out of the building. No one ever knew she was there.

* * *

River looked at Shadow incredulously. "You're joking right. Shadow, that's ridiculous!" She burst into laughter and nearly choked on the nachos she was stuffing her face with. Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm not! I'm totally serious!" she said urgently, placing a hand on top of River's. "They're coming. The gummy bear warriors are coming for you. You have to run, to run as far away as possible!" River rolled her eyes.

"Sure, and I'm Manny." The teen said, refferring to their lovely friend, the Man in the Moon. Shadow looked long and hard at River, the most serious expression imaginable plastered on her face. Abruptly, they both burst out laughing.

"You see, Shad, this is why we're friends. I love you and all your craziness." She squeezed her friend's shoulders in a tight hug, then planted an unexpected kiss on her friend's cheek.

"Wha-?!" Shadow immediately pulled away. "Eww! That's gross!" She wiped away the spittle on her cheek, but was laughing and smiling at her best friend. This, indeed, was why they were friends. From their open window, Jack laughed.

"These moments between you two - priceless!" he chuckled, flying over and sitting between them. He pulled them both into a tight bear hug.

"Sorry about that skype call. You didn't get brain damage by falling over, didja?" he asked worriedly, poking River's head. River grinned.

"Nah, but thanks for worrying, ya snow angel!" she said, sighing mentally. He was SO handsome. If only she didn't already have a boyfriend she loved. Maybe she could sell Hawk to Shadow?

"Hey!" Shadow protested. "I fell back in my chair too!" She glared at Jack. "Why aren't you worrying over me?" Jack laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Because you have a thick skull. No matter how many times you have fallen out of trees, you have never cracked that thing once!" Shadow rolled her eyes.

"So? You should still be worrying!" she whined, and River smacked her lightly.

"Girl, give it a rest. You know Jack worries. He just can't voice it; he's allergic to seriousness!" she said seriously. Jack decided to play along.

"Noo, River! Stahp being serious!" he said, clutching his head in mock pain, but Shadow could see through their charade. Jack was giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Oh, c'mere, you big ice cream cone!" Shadow said, tackling him and pretending to lick his hair like ice cream.

"Hey! I want some too!" River said, then dove in and tickled Jack's belly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAAHAHAHA!" Jack laughed so hard his sides hurt. "Stahp it! Stahp! I surrender!" He wheezed, and River refrained from tickling him. She let him sit up, then joined Shadow in pretending to lick his hair. Jack shivered.

"Man, you two are ca-ray-zay!" he said, rolling his eyes and laughing some more.

Shadow stopped and grinned. River imitated her. Together they said, "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

The room was silent for a moment, but then they all burst into laughter once more.

"Awh, I love you two!" Shadow said, pulling both Jack and River into a bear hug. Both of them grinned, and Jack hugged both of them back. River and Shadow immediately pulled away.

"No more icy 'Kick me!' messages on our backs, Frost!" River said waggling a finger.

"Dang! You saw right through my plan!" Jack pouted, but soon smiled again. "I have to go lay down the last frost of the season, but thanks for the laugh! Ciao!" Jack disappeared through their wndow. Both girls giggled and high-fived. But then, they looked down.

"Ah, dangit!" River said. "It'll take ages to get the frost out of my carpet!" She grinned, and they both burst into laughter once more.

* * *

That night, Tooth and Pitch put their plain into action.

Jack tossed and turned in his snowy blanket next to his pond, his face contorted by fear. He was having the worst nightmare imaginable. Chipmunks wearing battle armour and frilly pink tutus were dancing the nutcracker as they, along with gummy bear warriors complete with gummy swords and armour, chased him all the way over to a cliff. Jack was forced to jump into the crack in the earth, since he did not have his staff, therefore taking away his ability to call upon Wind, and was now surrounded by pirouetting chipmunks and battle-scarred gummy bears. At the bottom of the crevice, he was met by Toothiana and a strange man with the surname Disguisee, and both of them repeatedly slapped him across the face, screaming, "WHO'S YOUR DADDY!?" Jack cried that he didn't know, as he backed up against the cliff face. His hand pressed a lever and he was sucked into a vat of hot, sticky chocolate, where giant chocolate hands yelled "SLAP WARRR!" and began slapping each other, getting Jack too. A chocolate Tooth Fairy slapped him repeatedly, and Jack woke drenched in a cold sweat.

Jack deflated, sighing with relief. It had been only a dream. He rolled onto his back and nearly screamed like a little girl. Tooth was hovering over him, and the moment he turned on his back, she slapped his cheek and flew off into the night. Jack sat up in his mound of snow, clutching his staff, and he rubbed his cheek.

"What in hell just happened?" he wondered aloud, before snuggling back up in the snow and returning to a, this time, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter Three! I hope you enjoyed it, and, again, review it you love River! Hell, even if you don't like Riv, review anyways! Bye for now!**

***waffles rain down***

**~Shadow, the Queen of Shadow Waffles~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pranking & Pink Beards

**Hey guys and girls! This chapter was a product of the combined forces of my mind and my BFF's mind. I hinted at this a couple chapters ago, and she told me to go all-out with it, so with her help this is what was born. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

"ARE YOU READY!?" Jack shouted, pacing in front of his pupils with his hands behind his back, clutching his staff. He stopped and turned to face them.

"YESSIR!" the three teens shouted. They were fourteen-year-olds Jamie, River, and Shadow. From off to the side, River's boyfriend Hawk watched, grinning. The girls were so immature and fun... Maybe that was why he loved them so much?

"Alright!" Jack shouted, then pointed his staff at Jamie. The boy stepped back a little - the staff was only inches from his nose. "You, soldier, will lead our troops. You are the most experienced in the field, so you will correct the other if their pranking techniques are wrong, though I will largely be the one to do this. Now, we will learn."

And learn they did. After a while, Hawk couldn't just sit there, and joined. Finally, after half an hour, the lessons were learned, the techniques perfected, and the best pranks memorized. Shadow, Jamie, River, and Hawk were ready. Ready to prank.

"Who will be the first victim?" River wondered aloud. The five of them had gathered in River's bedroom and were debating about who would be the first to be pranked.

"It should be Bunny!" Jack said.

"No, North!" Shadow protested.

"I think we should prank Sandy!" River said, wringing her hands like an evil villian.

"How about all of them?" suggested Hawk.

"What if we went free for all?" Jamie said, a mad glint in his eye. Everyone turned to him. Slowly, grins crept onto all their faces.

"I like that idea," Shadow and River said together, giggling maniacally, wringing their hands. Both scooted back from the group and began talking in hushed voices, a crazy light glimmering in their eyes. The boys shivered.

"Team?" Jack whimpered to the other guys.

"Team," they agreed without hesitation. The girls may only be two, by they were two crazy-good prankers. Speaking of that...

"Say..." Hawk spoke up. "How did we learn all that in half an hour...?" The girls stopped whispering evilly and pondered this thought. Jack shrugged.

"I guess it's just that easy to learn... Buy let's not let anyone else know that.." He grinned, and the other four nodded, chuckling.

* * *

Sandy silently whistled as he pushed open the sandy door of his Dreamsand castle, thinking about the many happy dreams he'd delivered that night. He was just about to conclude that it'd been the best night he'd had in a while, when he heard a whistling noise and was abruptly plunged into blackness.

Sandy expected to be knocked out, but was merely shocked as his ears rung from the impact. A bucket had landed precisely on his head, and now he felt an unpleasant liquid dripping down his face with a molasses-like consistency.

His hands reached straight up instinctively, and he pulled the bucket off his head. This let the trapped goop slop onto his head. Scowling, Sandy reached up and took a bit of the thick substance in his hand. It was a mixture of a green and blue substance that was thick and goopy. Sandy looked around, and was about to decide the culprits weren't there when he heard muffled laughter and a few quiet "Shhh!"s and "Shut up!"s.

Silently (since that was the only way he could), Sandy crept towards the noise, which came from behind one of his sand statues. He slowly inched is way over, then jumped out into the guilty one's line of sight.

It was Hawk, Jack, and Jamie. Sandy glowered at them and they shrunk in fear of his gaze, as sandy golden steam whooshed out of his ears. Jack laughed nervously. He'd forgotten how frightening Sanderson could be.

"Heheh, like our little joke, Sandy?" he grinned nervously, as Hawk and Jamie slowly backed away. Jamie was holding one of North's magic snowglobes, ready to make a quick getaway. However mad Sandy was, however, he wasn't the type to hold grudges. His glare faltered and he silently sighed, then began to pull the goop off of his head. Jack looked over his shoulder, then back at Sandy. Jamie and Hawk both shrugged,

The portal opened, and the boys returned to Burgess, leaving Sandy to get the goop off his head.

* * *

Toothiana was minding her own business, going about giving orders to her fairies, when she felt the temperature drop. She looked around, thinking maybe Jack had come for a visit, but was sorely mistaken. The hummingbird-human hybrid shrieked and flew backwards a little. She was breathing hard as she watched the horrific creature that had scared her sink back into the shadows.

Giggling, one of the culprits waved their arms. Water sprung up from the river below the Palace, and engulfed Tooth, dragging her down to the banks. The water receded, leaving a waterlogged Tooth Fairy to crawl up onto the bank and wring out her feathers. "What...?" she murmured.

Suddenly, a demon of sorts rose up from the river, in the shape of some beastly thing. The shadow-creature Tooth had seen earlier rose up from the shadows. Both cackled, their voices like witches.

The demonic figures crept closer and closer to Tooth, who shrank back in fear, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. As a tear crept out and ran down her cheek, the creatures moved back a not, as if aware of her fear. The water creature shimmered and fell with a splash back into its normal, peaceful state, while the shadow creature disappeared into the shadows. Tooth looked around fearfully, before wiping her eyes and drying out her wings. The moment she was able to fly again, she shot up to where she gave orders to her fairies, and busied herself, trying to forget what had happened.

Meanwhile, behind a boulder, Shadow high-fived Pitch and River fist-bumped Kelpie, a river sprite. "Thanks, both of you!" River said. Kelpie smiled and disappeared into he water, while Pitch merely nodded his head to them and disappeared into the shadows.

"That was awesome," Shadow said, and River grinned in agreement. The two opened a portal with another of North's snowglobes, and left for Burgess.

* * *

"So, who did you get?" River asked the boys eagerly. They had all met up at Hawk's house to share their progress.

"You say first," Jack smirked. Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we got Tooth." She grinned. "We got her good... with a little help from some friends of ours..." Shadow cackled maniacally. The boys simultaneously scooted away.

"We pranked Sandy," Jamie said. "And boy was he mad when he found us!" The girls suddenly burst out laughing.

"You three were actually dumb enough to get caught!?" River said incredulously. "We had Pitch with us, not to mention a river sprite, and Tooth never noticed us!" Shadow rolled around the floor in laughter.

Hawk rolled his eyes, smiling. "You two are both one of a kind.." he said quietly.

"Did you say something Hawk?" Jack said.

"Nothing." Hawk said. Jack shrugged.

"So," the winter spirit said, "Who's it gonna be next?"

* * *

They had a little argument over who would get to prank Bunny, and, amazingly, the guys won. Hawk was now putting into action the best prank he'd come up with yet.

Hawk nodded to Jack, who tapped his staff against the tree he, Jamie, and Hawk had been sitting in. Frost crackled over the branch, going down the tree and over the grassy ground. It froze the daisies and bluebells, and stopped every blade of grass in their swaying. Soon the entire Warren was covered with a slick layer of ice. Bunny, who had been sitting on a rock, painting an egg, looked up when he felt the cold under his paws.

"What the...?" Bunny wondered aloud, and began to step down from the rock, when he slipped on the ice and fell onto his face. He got up, trying to steady himself, but it was like watching a kid ice skating for the first time in his life. The Pooka slid over the ice, wobbling and wibbling and waggling his behind, trying to stay upright. As Bunny "skated" past in circles, the three boys couldn't suppress laughter any longer. They laughed and laughed, and Jamie even fell out of the tree. But Bunny was too preoccupied trying to not fall flat on his face again to notice the boys.

By the time Bunny realized what (or, more specifically, WHO) caused the freezing of his home, the culprits had left via their "borrowed" snowglobe, heading for their rendezvous at Shadow's house.

* * *

North hummed to the sound of music blasting from his radio as he chisled away at an ice sculpture model of a new toy he was going to have the yetis make. He was just about done with the piece, and walked around the room, admiring his work, when a yeti flung open the door, knocking the sculpture out of his hands. It shattered on the stone floor.

"PHIL!" North growled. "How many times have I told you to KNOCK!?" Phil garbled something apologetic on yetiish, then motioned for North to follow him.

The moment North turned out of the room, he was blasted in the face by something pink, wet, and sticky. He blinked, spitting out some pink whatever-it-was.

"What in Russia?" he said, wiping the substance put of his eyes and off of his face. "Bring me a mirror!" The yeti he'd asked scurried off and returned seconds later with the requested looking glass.

"Rimsy Korsikov! My beard!" he exclaimed, clutching at his formerly white beard. It was now stained candy pink. "WHO HAS DONE THIS!?" North rounded on the spot the pink had come from, but by now River and Shadow had gone.

* * *

Giggling, Shadow recounted her and River's tale or their amazing spray-painting of a certain Guardian's beard. River would have, but she was too busy busting a gut. Hawk facepalmed, shaking his head.

"You two are REALLY something," Jamie said, staring incredulously at the two thirteen-year-olds.

"Aren't we?" the two said together. (River had recovered from her laughing fit)

Jack grinned. "Good job, all of you. You have mastered the art... Of pranking!"

There was a burst of blue and white light, and snow fell around their heads. When the flurry cleared, Jack had gone.

"Classic," Shadow said, nodding.

* * *

**Ta-DA! I had a little case a WB, but I got this chapter up nonetheless. Hope you liked it! Ciao!**

***waffle RAINNNNN!***

**~Shadow, the Queen of Shadow Waffles~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Love is in the Air!

**Why hello there! I hope you all weren't too annoyed with the author's note last "chapter", if you can even call it that. WARNING: LOVEY-DOVEY CHAPTER AHEAD. I hope you like the new name! And in response to Skullkay, no, i read your fanfiction after I used Shadow's name. She's actually based on me. But, that's all for now. On with the show! Or should I say, fanfiction?**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a magical land known as the North Pole, a pink-beared man and a humming-bird woman sat down with a giant rabbit and a mute sand man to talk. The four talked and talked the hours away, until there weren't any left in the day. The four said goodbye and parted ways. They were all lost in thought, about their subject. Jack Frost.

Meanwhile, the immortal teenager known as Jack Frost was, as usual, wreaking havoc. He froze the streets, causing 6-car pileups, he froze water fountains, leaving people stranded with their tounges stuck to ice. He let snow fall and blizzards form. And he had great fun doing it.

"Hey! Jack!" Jack stopped and hovered in the air. He knew that voice, but he just couldn't place it..

Jack turned around, and saw, to his surprise, his friend, the autumn spirit, Avery Fall. "Oh, hey Avery. What's up?" He floated down to meet her, as she was hovering a few yards below him.

"Oh, y'know... Stuff..." she said shyly. "Wanna play?" Although Avery was a little older than Jack, she was even more childish than he. When she became a spirit, she'd been sixteen years old, but a kid at heart. Jack had only been fifteen when he died.

Jack grinned. "When would I not?" he began a game of chase, shooting at Avery like a bullet. Only she would be able to outfly him, and that she did.

"Can't catch me!" she laughed and darted just out of reach, but Jack had a few tricks up his sleeve. He shot his staff out and caught her around her waist, then he reeled her in and pulled her close.

"Gotcha." He breathed in the smell of her hair as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Avery blushed slightly, but she didn't pull away. They stayed there, hovering in the air for a while, until Jack finally realized what was happening. He released her and looked away, but he was smiling. Avery blushed more.

"Thanks for playing with me, Jack!" Avery flung her arms around him, pulling him close in a hug, then let go and darted away. Jack sighed.

_She's beautiful... _he thought, before realizing what he was thinking and pushing it away. _No, she's just a friend!_

Meanwhile, something much less romantic was going on.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" River yelled at Hawk, fuming.

"YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH ME! IT'S ALWAYS THE GUARDIANS, OR SHADOW, OR THAT JAMIE BENNET KID! I BET YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN ME!" Hawk shouted right back. Shadow was standing off to the side, watching their shouting match, unsure of what to do.

"WELL IF YOU THINK THAT, MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST BREAK UP!" River bellowed. Hawk looked at her with angry eyes for a moment, then deflated.

"Fine. It's over." he said quietly, then walked out of River's room. Distantly, she and Shadow heard the front door slam.

River glared at the doorway for a while, before she fell to her knees, and simply cried her eyes out. Shadow was by her side in an instant.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay. Stop crying, 'kay? I'll buy you ice cream? Or maybe a Jack Frost plushie?" Shadow said, patting River's shoulder as she sobbed,

River looked up, sniffling. She smiled slightly. "You always know just what to say," she said, her voice cracked. Shadow grinned.

"But seriously, want some ice cream? I'll get you whatever, no matter how much it costs." River smiled as her friend said this.

"Mmkay," she smiled and let Shadow pull her too her feet. They didn't even bother to fix River's mascara before leaving, they just headed straight for Coldstone.

During the girls' outing, River also got a new shirt and her hair dyed and curled. Her new hair color was a very dark blue, with lighter blue highlights in front. Her hair, naturally straight as it was, refused to curl completely and ended up just being wavy. They both laughed about how River's hair looked like a waterfall, and Shadow pretended one of her goldfish crackers was a fish swimming around in the sea of River's hair.

Soon, River put the argument behind her and announced that, from now on, she'd be a "lone wolf" along with Shadow. Shadow cringed. The pair of "lone wolves" may only become one soon, if Shadow was asked out, which she expected to happen... (Gasp!)

* * *

Two days later...

Tooth flitted around North's workshop, her eyes constantly focused on one person: Jack. He'd seemed... different, lately. Distant, like he was thinking. "Sandy, what do you think is up with him?" she asked her friend, who was floating nearby. Sandy shrugged, but then created a sandy heart above his head.

"Maybe he's in love..?" Tooth translated, and Sandy nodded. Tooth wanted to go over and ask him, but Sandy pushed her back, shaking his head. "Fine," Tooth muttered. They left, just as Jack tapped the window of the windowsill he was sitting on, and made a frosty image of Avery.

"What am I thinking?" he said aloud. "She's just my friend." He pushed the window open and closed it again after flying out.

Back in Burgess, Jamie was pacing his bedroom. "What should I doooo, what should I dooo!" he moaned. He wasn't sure about what he should do. (Duh!) Jamie had liked Pippa for a long time, but this new girl he'd recently met... she was so funny and interesting. Oh, what should he do!?

Two houses down, Shadow and River were chatting loosely about nothing in particular. "Say Shad..." River said slyly.

"What?" Shadow said nervously. When River adopted this ton of voice, it was never good.

"Truth or Dare?" River said unexpectedly, grinning like a madwoman. Shadow's eyes widened. What did she have planned this time?

"Truth..." shadow replied warily. No way was she choosing dare. To her surprise, River's grin widened.

"Who do you like?" River practically shouted.

"Uhh.." Shadow had been expecting something worse than this. "Nobody?" Unfortunately, the way Shadow said it, like a question, seemed to confirm River's suspicions.

"Hah! I knew it! You like somebody! SPILL, GURL, SPILL!" she screamed excitedly. Shadow blushed profusely.

"It's... J-Jamie..." she muttered. River had heard her, but wanted to tease her friend a little bit.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" she grinned evilly. Shadow repeated Jamie's name, but more quietly. "Still can't hear you!" River snickered.

"IT'S JAMIE, OKAY? JEEZ!" Shadow yelled, her face red as a cherry. River giggled.

"Okay, okay." She smiled, and Shadow couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Jamie paced his room. Suddenly, he stopped. "Alright!" he said aloud. "I'll do it." He stomped out of him room, down the stairs, and out the door. A moment later, he was in front of Pippa's house. Steeling his courage, he rang the doorbell.

Pippa opened it a moment later, and looked surprised to see Jamie. "Hey Jamie!" she greeted him. "What's brought you here?" Jamie couldn't suppress a smile. Just the way she talks made him smile.

"I... uh... wanted to know whether you, um, wanted to go to the movies with me?" he said his face red as a tomato. Pippa blushed as well.

"Um... I... I.. I'll think about it?" Thoughts were racing through her mind like they were running a marathon. Jamie nodded and turned away, walking swiftly down the walk and breaking into a run for his house when he reached the street. Pippa closed the door and ascended the stairs, walking into her room and flopping onto her bed.

"Why me?" she wondered aloud. "Why would he ask me out? What do I even think of him? A brother, a best friend, or... Something more?" She turned on her side. "I.. I guess he is kinda cute..." She giggled. "I wonder if I should ask Cupcakes advice? Or maybe Tooth's? She's good with this kind of stuff... Yeah, I think I'll call her."

Pippa got up and walked over to her computer. She opened Skype and called Toothiana. A moment later, she picked up.

"Hey Pippa!" Tooth smiled. "Keeping those teeth clean, right?" Pippa grinned.

"Of course I am. But I didn't call you about teeth..." she said quietly.

"Oh?" Tooth perked up. "What's going on? Need relationship advice?" She was only joking of course, and was surprised with Pippa's answer.

"Actually, yes, I do need relationship advice." she said, blushing crimson. Tooth grinned mischievously.

"Ooh! Someone asked you out!? Spill, spill!" Tooth hung on to Pippa's every word as she explained what just happened.

"AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM HANGING!?" Tooth screeched in dismay. Pippa nodded sheepishly, after assuring herself that her ears were still intact. (Seriously, the spirit could use her voice as a weapon if she wanted!)

"Pippa..." Tooth facepalmed. "I have no advice for you..." She ended the call and left Pippa wondering what the hell she did.

* * *

For days, Jamie waited patiently for Pippa's decision. Then, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. It'd been almost a full year now... He'd turned fifteen, Shadow and River had turned fourteen each, and he had missed out on a lot of fun things the girls did with Jack. They'd gone ice skating, pranked people, scared other people on Halloween, and Jack had even worked up the guts to ask out Avery, who accepted immediately. While the Guardians teased Jack nonstop about his new girlfriend, Jamie wondered why Pippa hadn't either accepted or denied his request, and instead put him through this agony of waiting. Well, he was done waiting. Her answer was long overdue. He smiled to himself, realizing his affections had now taken a definite turn towards Shadow, instead of lingering at the fork in the road that was either Pippa or Shadow. It was time to put the past behind him.

This time, he knocked on Shadow's door.

* * *

Shadow opened the door in response to the loud rap that came from outside. When she saw Jamie, she internally cringed. She didn't want to see him. Not after what she'd witnessed almost a year ago.

Shadow had been stalking Jamie because she liked him, and had watched curiously as he approached Pippa's house. She had hidden around the corner, close enough to hear their conversation but far enough away so that they wouldn't notice her.

When Jamie had asked Pippa out, her heart had shattered. Shattered into millions of tiny fragments that had taken forever to pick up and put back together again. She had run away from Jamie and Pippa then, not looking back. Even now, she was still slowly healing. It hadn't been simple child infatuation, she had really, truly liked him. And now, now he was here, after what he'd done to her? (Admittedly, he'd done it unknowingly, but only I bothered to point this out to Shadow, and she refused to believe, so... Yeah. Authors get no love D:)

"What's up?" Shadow said, putting on a fakely cheerful voice. Jamie looked at the ground.

"Wanna go to the movies with me?" he said quickly. Shadow was surprised. Weren't he and Pippa a thing?

"Sure..." Shadow couldn't help herself. She wanted to go with him. She wanted to so, so badly. So she accepted. Jamie looked up, smiling.

"Thank you!" he said and unexpectedly flung his arms around her. Shadow was surprised for a moment, but returned the hug, grinning uncontrollably.

"When I asked Pippa out, she never answered. She just left me hanging for a year. I wanted to believe she'd answer, but she never did. So I'm putting her behind me. Truth was, I wasn't sure whether I should ask her out or you. Now I know asking her out was a mistake." he explained. Shadow smiled.

"Hey, the past is the past, am I right?" Shadow pulled away gently. Jamie smiled at her, nodding. "So, when will you pick me up?" Jamie thought for a moment.

"How about 3:00 tomorrow? I've been wanting to see Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2 for a while..." Jamie decided and Shadow grinned.

"See you then!" She waved goodbye as Jamie practically skipped away. When she closed the door, she sighed happily, sliding down to sit against the door and daydream happily. Her heart was whole again.

* * *

**Hehe, sorry for the slow update, and for the lovey-dovey-ness! But I really wanted to have this happen. :3 I know Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 has been on DVD for a while, but I couldn't think of anything else. Remember to review please! Shadow out!**

***eats the waffles as they rain down***

**~Shadow, the Queen of Shadow Waffles~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pitch Gets a Makeover

**So, Mr. Lovey-Dovey chapter didn't get much attention... Returning to humor! Hope you like it! Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Shadow yawned, scratching her head. It was the morning after her date with Jamie. She smiled at the memory, then reluctantly got out of bed. She dressed, cleaned her teeth, and brushed out her hair. Once she was decent, Shadow sat down in front of her computer.

She opened up Skype, logged in, and scrolled through her contacts. Finally she found the one she was looking for, and clicked on the "call" button. The one she called was NightmareFuel... or, as he was more commonly known, Pitch.

After about half a minute, he picked up. As always, his face was half-hidden in shadows. He had a sullen look on his face, but brightened once he saw who it was.

"Hello Shadow!" he grinned, and Shadow smiled back.

"What's up? Wanna come for a visit?" Shadow said happily. Pitch's eyes widened.

"You'd let me?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Shadow laughed. "Why wouldn't I?" Pitch smiled, a genuine honest-to-goodness smile.

"I'll be there soon. I mean, we both do live in Burgess." Pitch promised, and Shadow laughed again.

"See you in a few!" she smiled, and ended the call. Shadow pushed back against the desk, sending her chair rolling across the hardwood floor. "Yay!" she grinned. She got up from the chair, walked over to one of her shelves, and got down her can of pink hairspray. "I can finally give Pitch the makeover he needs... Muhahahahahah..."

* * *

A few minutes before Pitch arrived, Jamie rang the doorbell. Shadow had invited him over as well... But she didn't mention that Pitch would be there.

Jamie smiled when Shadow opened the door, and presented her with some black roses as she did.

"For you, milady." He said this in a British accent. Shadow giggled and played along.

"Why thank you, my good sir. They're my favorite shade of shadow." She breathed in the scent wafting off the roses and smiled. "Come on, let's go upstairs." She carefully placed the roses in a nearby vase, then took the stairs two at a time with Jamie.

For about ten minutes, they laughed and joked, until the was a rap at the window.

"What was that?" Jamie wondered, looking outside. Shadow brightened.

"Ooh! He's here!" she skipped over to the window and opened it. A shadow glided in and stopped in the middle of the floor, slowly materializing into Pitch. Jamie scooted away.

"Um... Shadow...?" he whispered, a slight glint of fear in his eyes. Shadow ignored him. Unexpectedly, she bounced over to Pitch, and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Pitchy-poo!" she squealed, and Jamie looked on, dumbfounded, as Pitch tried to pry her off.

"Shadow! Off!" he groaned, pushing her away, but she only latched on harder. Pitch turned to Jamie, who scooted away even farther. To Jamie's surprise, Pitch looked pleadingly at him. "Please get her off..." Jamie eyed him warily, but tiptoed over and gently pulled Shadow away from the Boogeyman.

Pitch smiled gratefully. Then he turned to Shadow. "Two things. One, don't ever call me Pitchy-poo again, that's revolting, and two, you didn't mention that Jamie would be here?" He looked at Jamie, puzzled. Jamie squinted at the two of them, wondering what the hell was happening.

Shadow grinned. "Well, when you said you'd come for a visit, I thought I'd invite over Jamie, too. If I have a boyfriend who hates of of my best friends, it'll be weird.

"Boyfriend?" Pitch said incredulously, at the exact same time that Jamie said "Best friend?"

Shadow nodded in response to both of their questions and simply smiled. "Now be friends. Otherwise I'll have to have Pitchy-poo give you nightmares!" Pitch glared at her.

"DON'T call me that..." he growled, then turned back to Jamie. "Don't worry, I won't. Jack's happy and kind attitude had rubbed off on me... Not that I like it or anything..." Shadow giggled and Jamie looked at both of them, perplexed.

"But... When I was little, you tried to kill me." Pitch waved Jamie's statement off.

"I'd never physically hurt a child. I only make them afraid... Mind you, they sometimes get so scared they go insane, but that hasn't happened in a while." He shrugged. "Truce?" Pitch held out his hand for Jamie to shake. Warily, the boy took it.

"Truce..." he agreed, and before they could break their grip, Shadow did it for them, yanking Pitch over to her rolly chair. She dumped him unceremoniously into it, then shook the can of pink hairspray she was holding.

"Shadow... What are you doing..?" He said fearfully. Shadow grinned maniacally. Shadow was probably the only one who could scare him, apart from Sandy, of course.

The pink spray blasted Pitch's head, and once Pitch couldn't feel it spraying anymore, he opened his eyes. Shadow was holding up a mirror. He screamed in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!" His voice sounded uncharacteristically high as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was completely dyed pink; there was no trace of black left. Jamie couldn't hold it back any longer. He burst out laughing.

The man he'd once thought to be absolutely terrifying was now something so funny. His hair was PINK! And he was shrieking like a girl!

As Jamie busted a gut on the floor, Pitch sank into the shadows now, and left swiftly, but not before Shadow saw that in the middle of the shadow was a spot of pink. She burst out laughing as well and soon both of the teenagers were rolling around on the floor.

Shadow was especially happy, since she knew it lasted a long time. It had been more than a year ago that she and River had spray-painted North's beard, and it still hadn't completely washed out!

* * *

River sulked alone in her room. Jack had Avery, Hawk had gotten a new girlfriend (no surprise there, since his shiny brown hair and beautiful green eyes and overwhelming kindness drew all the girls to him...) and even Shadow had Jamie. River sighed and rolled over onto her side from where she was laying on her bed.

Unfortunately, as River was on the very edge of the bed, this did not end well. She fell off and ended up on the floor with her face smushed into her carpet, in the exact ice-cold place Jack had sat so long ago. His cold was, like, everlasting.

This just made River angry.

She ended up having a pillow fight with herself, attacking the mirror as hard as she could without actually breaking it. After all he anger was released, she blew a strand of dark blue hair out of her face and slumped backwards onto her bean bag chair.

River picked up her cell, turned it on, and dialed a number she knew by heart. The person she was calling was her best friend before she met Shadow, and who she'd left behind, but she knew Jade would forgive her. She was just that type of person.

* * *

Jade glanced over at her desk when she heard her phone buzz. She tucked her raven hair behind one ear and picked up her phone, checking the caller ID. When she saw it, she gasped and picked up immediately.

"River!" Jade practically shouted into the phone. From the other end, she heard the familiar sound of River's laughter.

"Hey Jade." River sounded happy, which made Jade happy too.

"Coming back through the green glass door, eh?" Jade teased. She could practically hear River rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Jade, you know I don't play those silly childish games any more! Back then, we were like, 10." River tried to sound annoyed, but Jade could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I'm going through the green glass door and I'm bringing... A river!" Jade grinned.

"Fine!" River gave in. "Im going through the green glass door and I'm bringing an ocean." Jade chuckled.

"You can't come in." River was surprised with Jade's answer.

"Really? Okay then... I'm coming through the green glass door and I'm bringing a... Lake?" River tried again.

Jade shook her head, but then remembered River could see her. "Nu-uh."

River pondered this for a moment, then gave a little gasp. "Oh!" She remembered now. "I'm going through the green glass door and I'm bringing a piece of jade!" Through the phone, she could hear Jade's tinkling laugh.

"Ding-ding-ding! You can come in!" Jade grinned.

"Oh, you little goth, you!" River teased.

"It's not goth! I just overly appreciate the color black, chokers, and studded clothing!" Jade countered.

River rolled her eyes. "Riiight.."

Indeed, Jade was currently wearing a black T-shirt and a leather jacket that had studded cuffs, along with dark jeans and a black studded choker.

"So, Rib, why'd you call?" Jade asked suddenly.

"Oh, no reason.." River replied, but Jade immediately knew something was up.

"Oh, yes, there is a reason! I can smell it from here! It smells putrid! Like your dad's cologne!" Jade waved a hand in front of her nose.

River glared at her phone. "Ugh... Fine. My dad's cologne is pretty horrible, though..." She laughed. "It's boy stuff."

"Ooh!" Jade clapped her hands together. "Spill the beans, Riv, spill 'em!" River shook her head in exasperation.

"Weirdo..." She mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jade said. River laughed.

"Of course you did.. If you didn't, there would be no reason for me to continue dubbing you 'The Ears'." River grinned, but her face soon fell. "Hawk broke up with me, Shadow is going out with Jamie now, and Jack has Avery.." River sighed.

"Bad, neutral, who's Avery?" Jade replied. River couldn't suppress a chuckle. It was just like Jade to answer like that.

"Avery is the autumn spirit, like how Jack's the winter one." River explained. Jade gave a little nod that River couldn't see.

"Well.. My advice for you is this, Riv: dye all their hair pink with Shad's hairspray, cry yourself a bridge, and GET OVER IT." Jade said matter-of-factly.

This time, River burst into all-out laughter. "Like Shad would trust me with her hairspray! She takes pride in that thing!" Jade grinned.

From the downstairs of Jade's gloomy home, her mother shouted for her. "Get down here ya little brat and fetch me a beer! I'm not getting up from this couch, it's the Superbowl!" Jade grimaced.

"Listen, I gotta go. Talk to you later, k?" She told River.

"Mmkay. Kisses!" she said jokingly.

"Mwah!" Jade smooched the speaker of her phone, blasting River's eardrums out with the magnified kissy sound. River and Jade laughed simultaneously.

"Bye!" River said, and Jade hung up.

* * *

That night, a certain autumn spirit and a certain winter spirit snuck through the window of Shadow's room. They tiptoed over to her shelf and grabbed the can of pink hairspray, snickering. Shadow grunted in her sleep and both spirits went dead silent, stopping in their tracks. But Shadow slept on, and the pair slipped out of their friend's room, leaving no trace. Except, you know, Jack's icy footprints and a few golden brown leaves.

* * *

When Shadow woke up, she immediately sensed that something was up. She sat up in bed and hastily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked around. Oh yes, something was different. Let's see... Window open, ice footprints, autumn leaves. Shadow had a pretty good idea of what went on while she was asleep.

Finally, she realized something was missing. To be specific, her prized can of long-lasting pink hairspray.

"NO!" Shadow yelled. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Her mother's face popped into her room.

"What's wrong, who died?" Jessica, Shadow's mother said jokingly. Shadow turned around and grabbed her mom's shoulders seriously.

"My. Pink. Hairspray. Is. Gone." she said grimly. "And I am going to bust Jack and Avery's heads for it."

Jessica gently took her daughter's hands away from her shoulders. "1, who are Jack and Avery, 2, how do you know they took it?" Shadow grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her over to her window, showing her mom the icy footprints and leaves.

"1, there's the evidence, 2, Jack Frost is the winter spirit and Avery Fall is the autumn spirit." Shadow said. "And their heads are gonna get busted."

* * *

**Hmm, what is Jack and Avery planning? I wonder... No, actually I do. Please review and give suggestions! I really need the extra brainpower! Also, review and tell me what you think of Jade pwease? Thanks for da love!**

***waffles rain down as I try frantically to catch and eat them all***

**~Shadow~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fangirls are EVIL

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Rise of the Guardians or Skype. If I did... Ooh, think of the things I could do...!**

**Hello everyone! I am back with ANOTHER chapter! (Gasp) And this time, you have the great author Xion5 to thank for the idea of the lovely surprise Jack and Avery left Pitch. Give her a big round of applause, and go check out her stories! (They're awesome!) Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Pitch whistled quietly as he walked down a sidewalk in the dead of night. He'd just finished giving nightmares to a few kids, who were now writhing in their beds, after being convinced by Pitch that a creepy guy with pink hair WAS indeed frightening. The Guardians had been more flexible with letting him give children nightmares lately, seeing as Jack had sort-of convinced him that he was cool. I mean, he WAS the Guardian of Courage at one point, am I right?

As Pitchy-poo strolled along, ("Don't call me that!") he began to sense something was up. He sank into his shadow form and flitted swiftly across the continent and back to Burgess. He sank into his lair.

Unbeknownst to him, he was about to get the worst shock of his life. He, the Nightmare King, would have nightmares about it.

* * *

On a completely different matter, Jack and Avery were having their butts whooped.

"Shadow! Please! We're here to return it, we didn't damage it or anything! Stop killing us!" Avery pleaded.

"Oooh no. Definitely not. You used it without asking me. Without even telling me what you were using it for! And now, you will pay." Shadow said with a low voice. Jack whimpered, and Avery stepped behind him.

Shadow raised the can of pink hairspray, preparing to spray.

* * *

Pitch shrieked like a little girl. "My... My home.." he whimpered. The entire cavern was covered in what you would expect to live in a small girl's room: sparkly pink walls, Twilight and Justin Beiber posters plastered on said sparkly pink walls, and girly My Little Pony stuffed animals littered the cavern floor, which was covered in a plush pink rug.

The Nightmare King sank to his knees in horror. "What... What have you done... Shadow!" Naturally he assumed it had been her; Jack normally didn't go this far and Shadow had been the one to give him a pink hairdo.

* * *

"Wait!" Jack pleaded, and Shadow hesitated. "Please! If you see what we did with it, you'll understand, right?" Shadow eyed them.

"Fine. But make it snappy, this can is just itching to spray you two." She seemed to tower over them as the two spirits cowered in fear.

"You didn't say she was scary..." Avery whispered to Jack.

"I didn't know she was!" he replied. Shadow raised the can threateningly and he ran to her computer to show her evidence. "Here! See!" He practically shouted this as he pointed at the monitor.

Spray can still raised, Shadow walked painfully slowly over to the computer and examined what was displayed on the screen. To Avery's and Jack's relief, she laughed.

"So this is what you two've been up to!" She grinned, and put down her can. "I only wish you'd involved me! We could've put sexy pictures of the fairy spirit around and sent her an invitation seemingly from Pitch...!" Jack gaped at her. She would go that far?

Avery merely laughed. "I wish we'd thought of that!" Shadow and she high-fived, and then started chatting about other evil things they could do to Pitch.

"Say, Jack, how did you get this live feed of Pitch's caves anyways?" Shadow did suddenly, examining the screen once again. Jack noticed on Shadow's back (on her shirt) was a large letter L in fancy print. He wondered what it could stand for, but soon forgot about it.

"Oh, that was easy. I hacked into his computer via Skype and then, via his computer, hacked into his security system and streamed to us live images of Pitch's caves. Plus, I installed a software in your computer that would erase all evidence of the hacking immediately, so he wouldn't be able to trace it." As Jack explained this, Shadow and Avery became more and more impressed and confused.

"I could've done all that and more, but Jack, how did you do that in less than a minute?! It'd take me hours!" Shadow said, dumbfounded.

Jack grinned. "That's something for me to know and for you to fond out!" Jack grinned, and Avery rolled her eyes.

"Boys," Shadow and Avery said at exactly the same time. Then they looked at each other, and laughed.

"I like you," Shadow declared, poking Avery in the shoulder. Avery laughed, her golden-brown hair swaying.

Avrery poked Shadow back, and soon an all-out Poke War was going down. Jack put his head in his hands.

"Girls," he groaned, but on the inside he was smiling. It reminded him of the time he and Toothiana had had a Slap War. (He still didn't forgive her for when she and Pitch had worked together to make him the awful slappy-centered nightmare.)

* * *

Pitch banged his head against one of the pink sparkly walls. "I... Hate... Humans..." He groaned, banging his head more. Suddenly, he got an idea, and stopped banging.

Pitch strode over to his desk and sat down in front of his computer, then opened Skype. He clicked on YetiFan84's profile, then called him. If you have a shitty memory, let me remind you: YetiFan84 is North.

After a moment, North picked up. "Why is it you are calling?" North asked warily when he came into view on the screen.

"Beard still pink, huh?" Pitch sighed, looking at North's fabulous beard. North nodded sadly.

"Shadow got you, too, huh?" He eyed Pitch's hair. Pitch grimaced.

"Whaddaya say we get revenge?" Pitch asked slyly, grinning maniacally. North grinned back.

"Sounds like a plan." North sat back in his chair. "Meet me here tomorrow." Pitch nodded, and they ended the call.

Pitch sat back in his own chair, a satisfied smile plastered across his face.

* * *

"Ooh, that's bad..." Avery cringed. "Who knows what they'll come up with..." Jack, Avery, and Shadow had been crowded around her computer since they'd heard Pitch and North's voices coming from the speakers.

Shadow nodded, but despite their dilemma, she grinned. "But really guys, MLP plushies? What the frick?" Jack laughed and Avery grinned.

A warm spring breeze floated in through the open window. The spirits payed no mind, but Shadow happened to notice a small detail.

"Uhh, Jack? You're melting." She pointed to a few beads of water on his forehead that had melted away from the thin layer of frost that covers his face.

Jack dabbed at his forehead. "Shit! Gotta go visit Antarctica for a while! Bye!" He shot out of the window like a bullet. Avery glanced over at Shadow.

"Boys," they said again, and again they said it simultaneously. Both girls grinned, then sat on Shadow's bed and began to talk cheerfully about boys and their insane quirks.

* * *

**Mmkay guys. I have two things to apologize for: one, the extremely short chapter. So sorry! D: Two, the many line breaks. I know it gets tiring switching from setting to setting...**

**Also, review if you caught the reference I made somewhere in the chapter! Hint: it has to do with anime :3**

**If you have any cool suggestions, review as well! :)**

***waffles, waffles, everywhere!***

**~Shadow~**


	8. Chapter 8 - And in This Corner

**Everyone! How great it is to write for you. All of your compliments bring tears to my eyes. *sniffle* Also, you may have noticed how I changed my penname! Like? :D Please, enjoy this latest chapter! :D On with ze show!**

* * *

North laughed. He laughed and laughed, his laugh echoing throughout his workshop. Pitch stepped back a little. The Nightmare King enjoyed the sound of laughter (something he would never admit to anyone except me, after all, I AM Shadow, the girl who turned his hair pink!), but North's laughter was a bit too loud for his tastes.

"Please be quiet," Pitch said, but was barely heard above the ruckus North was creating. Pitch rubbed his temples as a headache made his head throb. Slowly, North's laughter died away.

"Revenge!" North's tone was unlike anything Pitch had ever heard before. A good man, through and through, attempting to sound evil. An odd sound indeed.

"So, do you like my plan?" Pitch asked as his head's throbbing died down to a dull ache.

"Indeed I do!" North boomed, chuckling. "Such a thing would drive those three mad!"

* * *

"This is bad. Very bad." Jade murmured, pacing back and forth in front of Shadow's computer screen.

"No duh!" Shadow said, pulling at her previously silver hair. Recently, she'd dyed it midnight black to go along with her name.

"Well... Look on the bright side! Jade and I will be spared, the two pink-haired wonders are only targeting Frosty the Snowman, miss pile-of-leaves, and Shadow." River attempted to cheer her up, but only got are-you-freaking-kidding-me looks from Jack, Avery, and Shadow. "What? Just trying to lighten the mood!" River said innocently.

Avery rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go check on my Autumn Tree, and make sure it's protected from anything those wierdos with the funky hair might try." The autumn spirit hopped out of the window, leaving behind two perfect golden-brown oak leaves. Jack picked them up, giving them a light coating of frost.

"I'm going to go protect my ice castle. Ciao!" he said, then bounced out of the window himself, leaving behind no trace, unlike Avery.

Shadow turned to her two friends. "We're dead meat." The two other girls nodded in agreement.

"He's coming in yo windows and spraying all yo shit pink, so hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide yo hair!" Jade proclaimed, absentmindedly strangling one of Shadow's squirrel puppets. The other two stared at the goth (I am NOT goth!) for a moment before all three burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"But really," River suddenly became serious. "Keep a hat on at all times." They all produced chic baseball caps (how can baseball caps be chic?) from no where, pulled their hair up into buns, and tucked it under the hats. They all nodded to one another and gave a three-way high-five. Then, they burst into laughter again.

Meanwhile, Pitch and North's plan wasn't working out quite the way they expected it to.

"Idiot! Take that out, that'll just amuse them!" Pitch hissed, trying to keep quiet. North wobbled on his ladder.

"Sorry!" He attempted to steady himself. He replaced the item with something else, and Pitch closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Deeefinitely not turning out good.

After a while, though North messed up countless times, they had finished with their work and had left as quietly as possible. It was the perfect revenge.

* * *

Shadow, Jack, and Avery had all gotten together. It had been a few days and nothing has really happened. They were suspicious. After the meeting gleaned no new information, the trio parted ways. Shadow went to visit Jamie at his house while Jack and Avery went to her tree.

Shadow stared in shock while Jamie stood nearby, a look of fear and guilt in his eyes. A bunch of photos were piled in his hand. A few fluttered to the floor.

"Shad, I swear, this isn't what it looks like!" Jamie pleaded as Shadow glowered at him. Her rage was unlike anything Jamie had ever seen.

"It isn't, is it?" she said quietly, her voice full of menace. "I think these pictures of Pippa with hearts drawn all over them is proof enough." She flung a few photos she had grasped at her boyfriend. "I swear on Pitch Black's fluffy pink hair that you will cease being my boyfriend have you not one good reason for having these pictures." She was seething with anger. Jamie whimpered, sinking to his knees in desperation.

"I swear, I don't like her! Not after she never said yes or no!" He pleaded. "It must be someone who has a grudge against you that is getting revenge!" Shadow continued to glare while Jamie prayed to God the explanation would be enough, but eventually her gaze weakened.

"I bet I know who did this," she sighed, sinking to her knees and wrapping her arms around Jamie. "I'm sorry. I know you would never do this to me."

* * *

Jack took one look at the room, stared at Avery who was looking at the wall in horror, then shook his head in dissapointment as he flitted out. A very was trying hard not to cry, but broke down when she heard what Jack whispered to her as he passed.

"I expected better than this," he whispered sadly. Avery began sobbing and buried her face in her hands. Up on her wall were numerous photos of Ryan Sun, the summer spirit, displayed in a heart shape.

"I didn't..." Avery sobbed. "I never liked him! He's a jerk!" She cried loudly and messily, and accepted the tissues her squirrel friends presented her with gratefully.

It took a long time for her sobs to quiet. When they fades away Avery merely sat against a wall, looking at the ground. Suddenly, her head snapped up, rage in her eyes.

"Pitch Black." She spat, standing and flying out of her tree. She reached Pitch's lair just as Shadow was bout to jump in.

"Hey, Shadow!" Avery called. Her human friend looked up, anything but happy. Avery looked at Shadow with the same expression. They nodded to each other and jumped inside.

* * *

"Pitch Black!" Shadow's growl was low, but it reverberated through the caves like a monster's cry. From somewhere nearby, the two girls heard a strangled cry of "Shit!" and some frantic scrambling.

"Nicholas St. North!" Avery shouted, and they heard a few elves jingling in the distance. North tried to quiet them.

Both girls went their separate ways to find the two pink haired and bearded men. Avery went for North, Shadow for Pitch.

Shadow found the Boogeyman huddled in a corner, shaking in fear. It apparently hadn't occurred to him that he could hide in the shadows. Shadow didn't plan on telling him anytime soon. She was disappointed to see that he'd dyed over the pink and made it black again. Her gaze hardened as she walked towards him menacingly.

Shadow grabbed Pitch's nipple and twisted it, hard. "OWWW!" Pitch screeched in pain. Shadow let go and he slid down the wall. She was standing over him now.

"Get up," she spat. He obliged, golden eyes fearful. She raised her hand and he flinched. She teased him for a while, then actually slapped him. The resounding sound echoed through the caves as Pitch howled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cradled his face. Shadow glowered at him, the turned to walk away, purposely treading on his toes.

Meanwhile, North was frantically trying to quiet his elves.

"Shh! They'll find us!" North said worriedly, looking from side to side. Unfortunately, he failed to look behind. Avery kicked North while he was bent over, sending him tumbling head over heels, literally.

"A-Avery!" North tried to sound pleasant. "How... Nice it is to see you!" He laughed nervously, backing us slightly when he saw the murderous glint in Avery's eyes.

The screams could be heard from miles away, as Shadow said with a bag of popcorn, watching.

**AND IN THIS CORNER, AVERY FALL! (Avery stands, cracking her knuckles) IN THE OTHER CORNER, NICHOLAS ST. NORTH! (North cowers behind the author-announcer) FIGHT!**

**Avery punches North in the gut! One-hit KO! Avery wins!**

**(Author-announcer presents Avery with a medal) (Shadow cheers loudly)**

* * *

**Alright, alright. Sorry for the late chapter, and the lack of lulz. But here it is! :D suggestions are welcome, because my brain juice is running out! Thanks, bye!**

***waffle rainnnn***

**~Shadow~**


End file.
